Dollet
Dollet (ドール公国, Dōru-koukoku) is the name of a small, independent duchy in Final Fantasy VIII. It is the setting for Squall, Zell, Seifer and Selphie's last test for becoming a SeeD. It is one of the few locations in the game to possess any kind of broadcasting technology, which makes it important to multiple parties. History and Profile According to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, Dollet Dukedom is the last remnant of the Holy Dollet Empire, which once governed most of the world. Dollet Empire was the first major settlement started by the people who emigrated from Centra. Most of what used to be part of Dollet Empire is currently governed by Galbadia. Lying in the northeast region of the Galbadian continent, Dollet is a small territory. Due to Dollet's warm climate and beautiful scenery, it has become a popular tourist attraction, with the wealthy from various nations setting up high-class resorts. Dollet holds a small-scale infantry troop, but they lack combat experience and could not cope with a sudden offensive surge. Due to a small military budget, the necessary funds to commission SeeD were raised by an extra tax on the residents. Story Squall, Zell and Seifer arrive Dollet on their SeeD exam mission, their main purpose to remove remaining Galbadian soldiers from the town centre. However, Seifer becomes impatient and decides to follow soldiers heading for the city's radio tower, disobeying a direct order from Balamb Garden. On their way to the radio tower, they meet up with Selphie, who joins the team after Seifer runs ahead. Atop the tower, Biggs and Wedge are reactivating the tower, and fight the aspiring SeeDs. In the middle of battle, a monster, Elvoret appears, and blows Biggs and Wedge out of the battle. After Elvoret is defeated, the cadets have to escape to the beach within 30 minutes. However, Biggs activates the tower, and sends a mechanical spider after them. Once the party reach the beach from which they arrived Quistis takes down the mechanical spider with a gun turret mounted to the vessel. Location Layout ;Car Rental: Car Rental at the town entrance hires our cars for a small fee. Although driving a car allows the party to avoid random encounters, they need fuel to run them. ;Dollet Pub: A two-floor installation; the first floor for beverages and confectionery and the top floor devoted to the game of Triple Triad. Another room, accessed via a bridge that cuts over the street outside, also plays host to the game, albeit only those invited are allowed, very V.I.P. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine, Occult Fan II Magazine ;Street: With housing either side and cobblestone paving, the streets of Dollet are wide enough for cars to run through and run a circuit through the town. ;Town Square: During the Siege of Dollet Squad B was assigned to hold position on the town square. The center of Dollet, the square holds host to a prominent water fountain, as well as the entrance to the Dollet Hotel. ;Dollet Hotel: Timber Maniacs journalist Laguna Loire once wrote an article about this Hotel, having stayed during his trip to Esthar. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine ;Bridge: The bridge crosses the gap between the township and the mountain path. ;Dollet Communications Tower: The primary target during the Siege of Dollet, the Galbadian Army attempted to gain control of the tower in an effort to restore communications around the globe. Although successful in reactivating it, the army was pushed out by SeeD forces soon after. *'Items' - Weapons Monthly Magazine *'Draw Points' - Blind *'Guardian Forces' - Siren ;Dollet Harbour: A seaside town like Balamb, Dollet features a small harbor complemented with little cafe's dotted along the wharf. ;Beach: Dollet's beach was used as the primary entry point by the SeeD forces during the Siege of Dollet. The beach is contained by man-made walls. Shop Dollet Store Enemies Note: All enemies listed below appear during the SeeD field exam only. *G-Soldier *Elite Soldier *Geezard *Anacondaur *Biggs and Wedge (Boss) *Elvoret (Boss) *X-ATM092 (Boss) Musical Themes *"The Landing" - accompanies the SeeD field exam, accompanying the FMV of their arrival in Dollet. *"Starting Up" - music following the activation of the Dollet Communications Tower. *"Dance with the Balamb-Fish" - the field music for Dollet. This music is also used for some of the time that the lunar party or on the base. *"Never Look Back" - played during the chase scene between the SeeDs and the X-ATM092 Assault Mech. *"Dead End" - played during the final moments of the chase scene. Trivia * The demo for Final Fantasy VIII revolves around the Dollet Invasion but certain aspects are different from the game version. Most notably the playable cast features only Squall, Zell and Rinoa, Squall and Zell are in their civilian clothes and not their Garden uniform, and the game's demo uses a music track during the Dollet invasion which is not featured in the game's final version. Leviathan is the only available GF to summon. * If the player revisits Dollet later in the game, certain things may or may not be different, depending on how X-ATM092 was destroyed. If the player destroyed it, a car in the path leading from the square to the beach will still be intact, and X-ATM092's remains will not be on the beach. If Quistis destroyed it, the car will be smashed, and X-ATM092's remains will be sitting on the beach. de:Dollet es:Dollet Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations